


Come, Let's Runaway

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Soft boys being soft, Soft sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: John and Roger spend a moment together away from the demands of life





	Come, Let's Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one-word prompt and turned into this. Please enjoy these soft boys!

Roger dug his toes into the sand, arms stretched out behind him, and John watched him over the tops of his sunglasses the languid way muscle rippled under sun pink skin and the easy smile he gave him as he turned to catch John staring, and in that moment John thought his heart might burst.

“Seashell for your thoughts?” Roger teased gently, flopping back to lay on the blanket they had spread on the sand. 

John sighed contentedly and stretched his arms above his head, his toes curling in the sand, mirroring Roger’s actions from moments ago. He made a soft noise as he flipped over into his belly, propping himself up on his elbows, gazing fondly at Roger. “Let’s run away,” he said thoughtfully, searching Roger’s face for something he couldn’t name. 

Roger cocked an eyebrow over the top of his sunnies, giving him a slow smirk. “Isn’t that what we’ve done?” He replied slowly. 

“No I mean, let’s run away proper, somewhere where no one knows us, and we can just be  _ us, _ ” he said sighing, knowing he sounded ridiculous as soon as the words left his mouth. 

The smile Roger gave him was soft but genuine and John felt his heart pound in his chest. “Yeah? And whatdoya wanna do when we get to this place where no one knows us?” He asked, reaching out to brush a stray piece of hair off of John’s forehead. 

The words were heavy on his tongue and he knew if he said them there was no going back, even if it could never be. He searched Roger’s handsome face for any sign of what he should say, how he should reply, thumb absently going to his ring finger on his left hand where his wedding band sat heavy and accusatory. 

“Marry you,” he said softly, watching as Roger’s face froze, and he knew those blue eyes had gone wide under his sunglasses, “I’d want to marry you and give you the rest of my life.” 

Silence stretched between them, heavy and fraught with an old familiar tension. Roger was the first to move, sitting up, resting his forearms on his knees, staring out over the water, his back tense. “John,” he started before he sighed softly, curling his toes in the sand, head hanging low. 

“I know,” John said, pushing himself up so he could sit back on his heels, facing Roger, watching him as he spoke, “I  _ know _ , trust me I know, and if I could change things, you know I would, but the world isn’t ready for that, and part of me doubts it ever will be.” 

Roger looked at him from behind his sunglasses and John reached out and pulled them gently off his lover’s face. “There,” he murmured, setting them aside on the blanket. Those baby blues were swirling with emotion, and for a moment John thought he saw tears beginning to pool there but Roger blinked and turned away. 

They sat in silence again, Roger watching the waves, John watching Roger, and some of the tension began to fizzle out, sparking and snapping with its desire to stay but it had always been like this with them. They had never been able to keep any tension between them, except sexual tension, but that’s a whole other story. 

“I would you know,” Roger spoke suddenly, his voice almost too loud for the moment. He turned and gave John the most earnest look he had ever seen from the other man. “I would, I’d wear a morning suit and cut my hair and stand up straight and everything, I’d even not smoke the whole day, if we could, and I’d be happy about it,” he reached out and took John’s hands in his, shifting so he was up on his knees, kicking sand all over their blanket, but John didn’t care, too absorbed in the blue eyes staring into his very soul. “We should,” Roger continued, clasping John’s hands in his, “We should run away and leave it all behind.” 

John smiled as he blinked back tears. It was a foolish suggestion, one they both knew they could never follow through with, but in this moment it was nice to dream. “You’d hate it, Rog, you love being the centre of attention,” John rasped out, throat suddenly dry even as he swallowed hard around the lump suddenly forming. 

Roger gave a rueful smile and a one-shouldered shrug, “I’d learn to give it up,” he said softly, lacing their fingers together, “for you.” 

There was no denying now that there were tears in John’s eyes as he blinked rapidly at the other man. “Roger,” he murmured, the rest of his words getting stuck in his throat, which was fine because the blond leaned in and captured his lips in a deep kiss that was both soft and heavy at the same time. John gasped, his lips parting enough for Roger’s tongue to dart into his mouth, tangling with his own tongue and soon Roger’s tongue had taken up residence in his mouth, licking into him, searching for something John didn’t know he could give. 

“Let me show you,” Roger whispered as he pulled back from the kiss, their lips still brushing and John shivered at his words as clever hands found his shoulders and pulled him close, his own hands going to rest on Roger’s waist as the other man resumed kissing him as if his life depended on it. 

It was dangerous what they were doing, they were famous now and sitting out in the opening, having a snog session, and John was loathed to stop it but he gently pushed against Roger’s shoulders. “Hotel?” he suggested softly, their lips never parting even as they panted for air. 

Roger nodded once and clamored to his feet, John eyeing him fondly before smirking as he saw the obvious bulge in Roger’s swim trunks. He knew he was no better, giggling as he let the other man help him to his feet, gathering their blanket and small bag of beach items they had brought with them, before they made their way up towards the cute little beachside hotel they had rented a room in for the few nights they had managed to escape the city, the responsibilities of being adults. 

Their lovemaking was soft that night, Roger whispering words of love and praise into John’s ear as he opened him up on clever fingers, making John gasp and twitch and moan beneath him. And when Roger had sat back and let John straddle him, the blond’s cock splitting him open so nicely, John had tossed his head back with a low moan, his thighs shaking as he impaled himself on his lover, knowing deep in his very soul there was nothing in the world better than this. 

They had rocked together easily and gently, lips never parting as they panted together, hands exploring familiar skin, whispered promises being made that both knew they would never be able to keep. All too soon, John was crying out Roger’s name, fat tears spilling from his eyes as he came between their bodies, clenching around Roger who followed him soon after, spilling into John’s willing body. John collapsed into Roger’s arms, letting the other man hold him, still full of a now softening cock. He didn’t want this to end, he wanted to hold onto this moment forever. 

“I love you,” Roger whispered into his hair, his words cracking as he spoke and John squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden pain of the knowledge that they would never really be able to be together, not in the way both of them craved. 

“I love you,” John replied, pressing his face to Roger’s chest, sighing as he felt the other’s cock slip from his body, even as he was pulled closer, strong arms around his waist. He closed his eyes and let himself drift, mind wondering to an impossible future, ignoring the thought of what he had waiting for him at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
[How I picture the boys in this fic](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/640003797024385645/)


End file.
